Welcome Back
by Fanpyre
Summary: It had been ninety five years since that one gloomy day. Ninety-five years ago two of the same things happened to me. I died. Once when he left saying that he didn’t love me and once when I gave myself up to Victoria. My best friend Jacob had saved me...


It had been ninety five years since that one gloomy day

It had been ninety five years since that one gloomy day. Ninety-five years ago two of the same things happened to me. I died. Once when he left saying that he didn't love me and once when I gave myself up to Victoria. My best friend Jacob had saved me from Laurent but he couldn't do anything after Victoria bit me. He and his pack were kind enough to let me complete the change in La Push. Jake even offered to convince the others that we-a vampire and a pack of werewolves- can live peacefully on the reservation. But I knew that that was impossible. I wanted to move, move so far away that all my memories of Edward would be erased. It didn't hurt anymore to say his name there was just a numb pain that began in the bottom of my dead heart.

I Isabella Swan had no special powers-if you called being immune to other's mind powers a power-then yes. Otherwise just as plain as ever. I knew I never was worthy enough to stand beside him and claim him as mine.

It had been ninety-five years. I roamed the world alone and lived in the forest of the sunniest places in the beginning, so that I could repress my memories of Edward. But living so long in solitude, I didn't like it. I wanted to be loved again. But I knew that I didn't have the capacity or the will. The only person that I ever wanted was gone. I had finally come out of that forest and began the very long ninety-five years of my life travelling from one sunless place to another. I always avoided Forks afraid that they would be there, that I'd be bombarded with false explanations. That's what I'd made myself believe.

But now it had been a while and the only place left to live was Forks.

I had yet again registered in Forks High. Thank goodness the school had changed a bit. It had now become one huge building but the office was still kept on the outside also known as building 1. I grabbed my time table. It was funny how the courses hadn't changes much and we were learning the same literature in English, which I now had first.

The rest of the day went well. I was going to go into the café but decided not too. Instead I spent my time in my car; it wasn't flashy as theirs had been, but still good. Perfect for me and the colour black just like my mood. I was watching the entrance of the school when I saw a big man with prominent petricols and big bicep-ed arms. I was shocked to see Emmett, who had usually greeted me with his big bear hugs. I missed them, they made me feel wanted and I longed for my past life. But I didn't shout out to him or wave or smile as I would have done if I were the same Bella or human , I simply hid my face with mahogany hair. Through the curtain of hair I could see that he threw me a peculiar look before getting into his car and driving off. I sighed a sigh of relief. I promised myself that if anymore came out then I would go home. None did so I had to go to my next class which was ironically enough Biology. I made my way to Biology, since it was the beginning of the year I didn't have to put up with any nonsense of slip signing. Of course I was the last to arrive so I took an empty seat in the middle row near the back of the class. The teacher began his lesson, I wasn't paying attention, and there was nothing new that he could teach me. So I thought and daydreamed about my life had Edward been there, naturally I didn't pay attention to the two people to walk in. The teacher thought it would be fun to torture the two since they had interrupted him in mid lesson. I still didn't pay attention.

"Ahem class these are Rosalie Hale and her brother Edward Cullen"

That made my head snap up and I gasped, it was inaudible to the humans but the two most beautiful people heard it and glanced my way. Our eyes locked for about 2 seconds, and in those two seconds I experienced a hundred different emotions.

They slowly made their way down the isle where there was one seat left beside me and an empty desk behind me. Thankfully the teacher used his brain and directed Rosalie to sit beside me and Edward to sit behind me. The class droned on and finally the bell rang. I packed up my things and left the room without a word, I wasn't going to go home because I couldn't face them. NO, I was going to finish my day at school and possibly have enough guts to come back tomorrow to face the music. I made my way to my next class environmental studies… a class I'd always ignored when selecting my courses, but this time I decided to give it a chance. So here I was in Environmental Studies with Jasper, Forks' population hadn't increased much since the last ninety-five years either I thought. I didn't say anything and Jasper didn't ask anything for which I was grateful for, he didn't even use his power on me, but I could feel waves of guilt come off him like a thousand different knives poking my cold, hard body. Thankfully the long day was over and I made my way over to the library after school. My original intention had been to go and check out a couple of books, there really was nothing to do at night- but now I wanted to be the last one leaving the school so that I wouldn't have to face them. Boy was I wrong.

I went to the library got some of the classics-Wuthering Heights, Gone with the wind, Anne of Green Gables, and another book of my environmental course. I checked the books out and made my way to the parking lot hoping that they would be gone. But me being the bringer of bad luck – there they were all in their beautiful glory, just like they'd looked ninety-five years ago. I took a deep breath and made my way over to my car which was conveniently parked 4 spaces away from them. As I approached my car;

"Bella" from Jasper

"Bella I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to attack you on…"

"my birthday" I finished for him. "I know "

"I'm really sorry for that" He said

"It's alright Jasper, I know how the bloodlust feels now that I've experienced it, I never blamed you for anything ever" I said whispering the last part but still not looking at him.

I didn't want to create a scene. I didn't if I'd be able to handle my emotions. I made my way closer to my car and got my keys out. With my back towards them I asked "If you don't mind you can follow me to my house and we can talk" then I got in and drove off. I didn't want to check if they were following me. I parked my car and got out. I like them lived on the outskirts of town near the boundary line of the wolves and the vamps. I turned around to see that there were two other cars behind my own. I nodded opened the door and we all sat in my living room. I didn't poke or prod them to begin the conversation. Suddenly Rosalie spoke very quietly.

"I'm sorry Bella" she whispered. "I never meant to dislike you on purpose; I was blind and didn't realize that you were the light in Edward's eyes, the apple of everyone's eyes. I was merely jealous, I'm sorry I thought you weren't worthy enough for my brother"

I was shocked had Rosalie just apologized to me. I nodded and drank in their faces like a thirsty man who was stuck in the desert. I didn't want to look away afraid that if I did they'd walk away. I wasn't sure if I'd forgive them or not but I just couldn't make self look away. Then Esme spoke;

"Bella we're very sorry please try to understand we didn't want to go but we had to" here she threw Edward a furious glance and looked at me with pleading eyes willing me to understand.

"It's alright Esme I'm sure had I known the reason I would've understood"

"Bella" Ah the voice that I'd been waiting to hear in the last 10 minutes. The thick honey voice. The one that was soo sweet and that you'd go to any extent to get but there was always a danger of getting stung by the bee. But the power that this voice had over me was overwhelming. I immediately stared into sorry liquid topaz eyes. I swear that just by looking at them my dead heart began to flutter. I would forgive him for anything no questions asked. But the realistic part of my brain yelled at me to find out the reason to only forgive once all was clear. He began talking then.

"Bella I'm sorry I left you because I thought it was much too dangerous for you to be with me" We simultaneously took a deep breath looked at each other.

"I thought that if I put a distance between us then you wouldn't have to worry about other vampires hunting you down like James, I was scared that if anything ever happened to you then I wouldn't be able to live on, I did it to protect you, so you can live on a human life and have the human happiness. I could still live in a world where you lived, knowing you were somewhere in a bright sunny place living your life to the fullest. If you were happy then I was. Atleast wasn't causing you any pain…"

That's where I cut him. I was angry I could see the look of shock on Jasper's face and see Edward's eyes fill with guilt. I didn't want to yell but I did.

"YOU did this all so that I couldn't be in any pain, you must have a very small idea of pain really is. You always said that the conversion was the most painful HAH take that with I don't know a scoop full of heart wrenching pain which was more like your heart being ripped out your body in thrown to the ground to that it shattered. You wanted me to have a human life. How could you even expect me to have a life with a shattered heart with some one other than you? Edward who assigned you the responsibility to make the decisions huh, in a relationship both parties make choices and they talk things over if they're having conflicts. You didn't have to get up and walk away."

At this point I was on the floor broken down into tearless sobs and was unconsciously clutching to Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Now tell me one thing, why are you back…" I could see the heart in his eyes, "why did your other girlfriend leave you or something, you said you didn't want me so why come back now?"

"How can you believe that I didn't want you?"

"Bella I love you its impossible for me to understand why you would think the opposite, and I don't have _another_ girlfriend."

He said the word with so much venom that it wasn't hard for me to believe. So he had lied because he wanted me to be safe not because I wasn't worthy enough to claim him as mine or to stand by his side, it only been the fear of humanity that he left me, yet still that decisions wasn't his to make _completely_.

"Bella"

Oh I said aloud. So he did love me.

"Bella so what happened that led you to this" asked Carlisle speaking for the first time.

"hmm… well where to begin, well after everyone left I started becoming catatonic as the doctors had put it, so anyways I'd made friends with Jacob Black and used to hang around with him and his pack…

"Pack?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah him and a group of other guys had become werewolves so I use to spend my time there, the more I stayed home the more suffocated I felt."

"As soon as the vampires leave she goes and joins with the mutts" said Edward in a low voice.

I got him a glare and said "Well Edward these _dogs_ happen to be taking care of me while were away enjoying your distractions." I knew I hit the nerve when he bowed his head down and apologized, I shouldn't have tortured him like that. I went to sit beside and apologized, he whispered sorry to me aswell and when I looked into those topaz eyes I realized that this was the man I couldn't ever stop loving no matter how much I tried to not love him. I then continued my story with full force telling them about how Jake and his pack and about Laurent, I received a few growls from here the second loudest came from Rose. I looked around at their beautiful angry faces and continued my story slightly hesitating before getting to the part where Victoria came in. I took an unneeded deep breath and told about how Victoria had tortured me and how it's a complete miracle that I even completed the conversion. I told them that Jacob had let me complete the change at the reservation and that the wolves fabricated the evidence that I had died.

"Poor Jake even offered to let me stay with them, but I knew we couldn't I didn't want to cause them any problems so I left."

"Bella I'm so sorry, if Victoria is alive I'll make her pay for what she did to you."

"SO Bella you got any powers" Asked Emmett.

"Well um… I don't think."

"uh?" I heard from all of them.

"Well there isn't really anything special about me, I mean I guess, other mind powers don't work on me so, I can resist the bloodlust for a lost longer than what any of you were able to."

When I said that I could resist the blood a lot longer I heard Jasper's head drop, it still must be hard for him.

"But when I do go to hunt after a _long_ time then I have to be careful not to kill everything that comes in my way." A past experience put a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Alice.

"Oh well in the beginning I was resisting blood for to long and I didn't want to hunt because I was afraid so when in the end that I actually did got to hunt I wiped out the whole forest near that area. Thankfully there weren't many animals to begin with, but I did have to travel and restock some of the wilderness"

"Oh Bella" they all said and held me.

Its been 30 years since that day when the Cullens came back into my life. I've never been happier. Now I had the love of my existence, the best family that anyone could ever hope for. I Isabella Marie Cullen couldn't be happier with all that I had.

"BELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I heard Emmett yell. We were going to have a wrestling competition today.

The End

Please leave a review, I know that htis is cliche but i wanted to get it out of my head!


End file.
